


Seer of Rage

by Em_Jacques



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Bloodplay, Chucklevoodoos, F/M, Grimdark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Minor Kismesissitude, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had a taste of darkness and power but now she craves more, deciding the only one to sate her violent desires is an abandoned, half-sober highblood itching to fill a quadrant.  So to the lower levels she descends, armed to kill and dressed to please.  Of course when playing games there is always a chance the tables will turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Tunnels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HS, the characters, blah blah blah. Just the shitty things I imagine them doing. Also I don't have an editor, so apologies for potential errors.

Rose had heard a few tales about the slender juggalo troll, mostly from Kanaya or Karkat, and while she donned a neutral or mildly shocked façade at certain details many of the stories held quite the captivating position in her mind. The highblood’s attitude at the beginning of their time on the meteor seemed so different from the past events they described…aloof and full of wonder at the slightest miracle, easy, taking every happening in stride. She fantasized about how he might have been, how he might be, based on their descriptions when he was sober, when he was in heat, when he used his voodoos.  
Filling quadrants with a highblood was both physically and mentally taxing, according to Karkat. Trolls reached sweep cycle fertility peaks generally based on which perigee they were born in and highbloods were especially notorious for demonstrating violently passionate behaviors. Coupled with increased stamina, this meant pailing with a highblood during heat was risky even for flushed quadrants. Rose took in this information with a perfect clinical attitude. Over the past year and a bit, she knew she had begun to mature and care more than usual for such carnal activities; at least how they might pertain to her personally. There was a hollow interest, an itching black corner of her soul that she could not seem to appease even with Kanaya’s intellectual perfection, or Dave’s superior humor. A part of her had broken open during her grimdark phase. The Horrorterrors had shown her how powerful she could be, that she could make the magic of space and will bend to her desires, that her rage could be sated with destruction. 

Kanaya would never understand her need to exercise her powers as she tended to scorn uncouth or primal behaviors. The trolls seemed to mature more quickly than her fellow humans did, she noticed, but the roster of which one might best reciprocate the urge to reach out and grasp onto the hell-filled souls in the outer ring was truly limited. Sollux was gaining control of his psiionics, but compared to her he was weak. Eridan was a sniveling sham of a highblood and a disgrace to his ancestor. Terezi, Vriska, Tavros, they all bored her.  
Except one. The heir of the terrifying Grand Highblood, the Great Subjuggulator, the strongest troll in Alternian history who rivaled even the Condesce herself. Rose found herself breathing in the scent of acrid face paint when Karkat told her ancient tales of his great cullings, she could hear the bones of lowly pissbloods snap under the glorious weight of his infamous club. Her imagination was painted with a rainbow of troll blood and when her friends relayed the events which took place not so long ago, when Gamzee was sober, it flared to life. She was never the type to work her way up. She knew her strength matched his and she knew her desire for blood matched his. She also knew only he would truly satisfy the black desire lurking inside her. 

Kanaya had listened studiously when Rose confessed her desires with the absent troll, less than happily, but with unexpected results.

“He’s become increasingly unstable since we began our journey,” Kanaya shared, “he’s sure to have entered a heat cycle by now, but has no caliginous quadrants filled.” Several trolls had gone missing and tensions were running high amongst everyone. She also expressed concern for missing items from her rooms, embarrassed to confess the items in question were stores of blood she had gathered to endure their sweeps long voyage. Kanaya had held her, frowning, insisting she truly believed matters would only worsen if he was left to his own devices.  
“You may very well be the only one left who is capable of shooshing him without dying,” Kanaya admitted. “If you have genuine inklings of black desires for him regardless, I believe you are indeed strong enough to try.” With that encouragement, Rose had made her decision.

 

Rose padded softly down the darkened corridor she knew led to Gamzee’s rooms, and she hated to admit she was slightly frightened. There was little light on the meteor as it floated through space, and she struggled to feel her way into the winding depth of hallways. She lightly drug her finger across the stone walls as she walked, the dampness and cool texture helped to ease her nerves. The temperature dropped slightly the farther she went and she was grateful for her cozy Godtier robes.  
Although, she only wandered with the intent to promptly shed them.

It seemed like hours had passed and Rose was tired. She was thoroughly lost. Stopping, she gazed upwards into the dark hallway ceiling and sighed. It was the warmth in her spurred by mystery, by the anticipation of violent carnal satisfaction which she had dreamt of for so long, that had led her to even try to seek out his room. But now she wasn’t so sure.  
She turned around to face the way she had come, debating whether or not it was a waste to continue on. For an instance, a fleeting second, the stone beneath her fingertips was his cold, hard, flesh, refusing to become pliant at her touch. The frigid air the filled the tunnels was his breath ghosting along her nape and it made her shudder. She gasped softly.  
“This is stupid,” she muttered aloud to herself. “He’s not here. He is most likely spying in the vents.” Rose began to retrace her path out of the haunted corridors. 

A soft, dark chuckle resonated against the walls around her as she took her first steps, and Rose stopped. Barely more than a whisper, she swore she heard it; a muted guttural honk, and the hairs on her necks rose. She waited, barely breathing, her thundering heart the only sound assaulting her eardrums. The air seemed thick as she swallowed and slowly turned around.  
“Gamzee?” Rose whispered into the darkness. She tried her best to keep her voice even and very nearly succeeded. Hearing herself echo in the blackness gave her a bit of assurance; after all, it would take more than one essentially adolescent troll in a bit of darkness to truly frighten Rose Lalonde. “Gamzee, are you there? I’ve been searching for you. I would like to speak with you.” Her heart leapt in the silence that followed her statement. 

“Mmhaha, the Rooosse huumaan…” the rough chuckle drew her name out, grating in the damp air. “Our little seer of ligghttt…” his low voice mocked her. Rose strained her vision in the dark, searching along the walls for a door. There! His grey skin shone like a dim ghost in the blackness, leaning through a half open door frame. She stared, trying to adjust her vision to see him more clearly.  
“Come here lil’ mama, let’s talk. Let’s see what light can up and shine down here.” He stepped out into the hallway and pushed the creaking door open a little wider, inviting her into the abyss just past the frame.

She padded a few steps closer, and he finally came into full view. His polka dot pants were uncharacteristically low on his hips and he was shirtless, the thin muscles smeared messily with something Rose couldn’t identify. His head hung low and the especially tousled mop of black hair made it seem larger than she remembered. His horns gleamed long and smooth through the curly tendrils in what meager reflecting light there was; Rose saw the gentle sharp curve more pronounced than usual, and it was perfect. This was the flesh of her fantasies.  
As she neared him he lifted his head, smiling, snarling at her through the damp curls that stuck to his face. His makeup was gone, not a trace remained, and his eyes gleamed dark yellow with black inside; clear, unclouded with sopor, fully alert and predatory. He made no effort to hide his fangs as he panted through his smile. Instead, he ran his tongue along them as he grinned at her in the inky darkness. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle the gasp that almost escaped. She had expected a troll akin to a monster based from her friends’ descriptions but this specimen was something she had only dared hoped for. She reached out to drag gentle fingers down his flat sternum, and he was as cold and hard as she had imagined. 

She wanted to bruise that stony flesh indigo like vibrant flowers, to see it blossom under her grip. Rose lifter her gaze upwards to meet his downward one, her expression blank. He had grown much taller than she remembered from their brief previous encounters, and she preferred it. Her hand reached his protruding collarbone and she gently dug her nails into it, more just to see if she could than with any real expectations. His eyes widened briefly, and then his grin. Gamzee placed his hands on her shoulders, his fingers gripping gently as he slid them down to her upper arms. He grasped them tight, and Rose had her breath punched from her lungs as he slammed her harshly against the stone by his door. He roared a fierce and horrifying scream right in her face, flecks of tinted saliva on his fangs and lips. She turned her face and scrunched her eyes shut tight, but the guttural screech resonated in her body and left her ears ringing. 

“I CAN FUCKING SMELL YOUR NEEDY DISGUSTING NOOK FROM HERE, YOU FOUL HUMAN!” He ran a long, indigo tinged tongue up her neck and across her cheek but she turned away. He roared once again and Rose cried out, the timbre invading her mind and cutting off her thoughts with pain.

“Stop!” she yelled as loud as she dared, “Gamzee I came here for you!” Rose looked at his snarling mouth and loved seeing the black lips curl over his sharp fangs. He was so close still, breathing hot breath hard in her face, and the smell filled her with an indescribable need for more of this fear. She opened her mouth, arching upward, and sucked on one long tooth, running her tongue along the backside of the row of ivory bone. He kept his mouth opened for her and Rose grinned with satisfaction through her ministrations. Placing both hands flat on his stony chest, she spoke, her lips brushing against his. “I know you need someone right now, it’s not fair for you to be left alone. The highblood should never be neglected.” Perhaps adoration would help to pacify him. Her fingers rubbed along the pupae scars adorning his ribs, and he ground the side of his face along her smooth blonde hair, breathing in the scent of her desire for him.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and growled low in his chest. “Am I your highblood now?” He teased her, pressing himself closer to her body and moaning into the blackness around them. The voodoos began to giggle at him in his mind. “You think you’re ready for ME?!” he roared the last word in her ear, completely pinning her against the stones. Let’s see if she is, they mocked him. His hands slid to cup her face, thin fingers tangling in her hair to hold her gaze to his. “You think you can challenge ME?!”  
He bent to close his fangs around her neck, but Rose was fast. Her heart raced and she pulled her wands from her robes, one in each hand, to meet their tips in the center of his chest. Shadowy mist billowed around her, crackling with grimdark energy as it coursed down her arms then through her wands to shoot him straight backwards into the adjacent wall.  
Apparently adoration would not pacify him.

He sank down the roughly hewn floor slabs, coughing up indigo sputter that looked black to Rose in the dim light. He was only slightly dazed but did not immediately move to stand, choosing instead to grin darkly up at her. You don’t need to hold back, his voodoos told him, she wants to join the Dark Carnival with us. Low, hoarse, chuckles slipped from his throat and he licked the spatters of blood from his lips.

“No,” Rose corrected, her voice deepening, becoming more loose in timbre to vibrate throughout the damp hallway. Her hair began to whiten from the roots down as she stepped closer to the expectant troll, her shoulders dropped with the dark surges of power billowing around her with increasing intensity. “No, I’m not here to challenge you, Gamzee.” The inky shadows shot forth and wrapped around his upper body, lifting him into a standing position in front of her. He leaned forward and let a vicious snarl tear through his fangs. Rose lifted her face to meet his gaze, and he saw her eyes had gone completely white. She smiled a wicked grin that sent a pulse directly to his bulge before withdrawing the shadow bonds and letting him catch himself. She lowered her wands to her sides. “I’m here to provide you with some company..”

With that, Rose turned on her heel and retreated into the cavern of his chambers, taking the grimdark with her and not looking back at him. The chucklevoodoos screeching in Gamzee’s mind to dig his claws right into her lily white back were inviting, but he maintained enough awareness to fight them still and instead settled for lurching forward from the wall with a growl, following her through the doorframe.


	2. Paint the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this LOOSELY takes place on the meteor...basically a meteor AU. This chapter is a bit longer than the first, but that's due to the juicy bits! Yum

Gamzee closed the door behind him, cutting off the damp ingress of musty stone air and sealing them inside his stale room. Weak green light shone from several jars perched on desk and shelves, reflecting off slime that smeared across much of the floor. Horns and juggling pins were no longer in neat piles in corners, but instead littered every surface; he had begun to stack several pins vertically against one wall. Black shirts with his symbol were shoved in a wall recess Rose assumed served as a closet and one lay half in a puddle. A desk with a small dirty mirror held tin upon tin of white and grey paint, but the sheen of dust across their used surfaces told her they had not applied any for quite some time. How long was it, she wondered, they had left him to rot in his murderous sobriety and heat cycles? A twinge of guilt pricked at her, but it was quickly replaced with satisfaction at the thought of his lamenting.

She grabbed an open and half drank Redpop from the desk and downed it, letting the sticky too-sweet carbonation burn down her throat while she gazed at the walls. Rainbows of colors, just like her dreams. The dried, smeared murals of multicolored death began on one side of the room and changed slowly to words until only one remained. HoNk. HoNk. Over and over, overlapping, peanut butter gold over bright teal over violet over cyan over jade. The smears across his skin became clear to her. Rose smiled. She noticed there was a distinct lack of red, however. 

“What’s the matter?” she grated in the ethereal growling language of the outer ring, stroking her fingers gently over the bloodstains. She knew he could understand her; at least, his voodoos could. Rose laughed loudly. “Your precious moirail won’t let you bleed him out?!”  
Gamzee dipped down slowly to retrieve a fallen club from the floor. The wicked bitch up and knew Karbro had ended that, and the wound was still fresh. He breathed in long and hard before dragging his tongue along the discolored finish. 

“You should up and know from your drinker diamond that you don’t go and bring up reds when you’re filling up with black.” The bare chested troll dropped his arms to his sides and tilted his head back, inhaling again quite deeply. “I can HEAR the hate screeching in your soul, lil’ mama, you can’t hide that from me. I can smell your fingers up and itching to feel my motherfucking blood. Nobody gets to come into MY fucking rooms expecting to get what they want.” He spun, faster than Rose had anticipated, swinging his club up high and then down hard at her head. She barely managed to dodge to the side, slamming onto her knees and blasting him in the stomach with a loud crackle of grimdark energy.  
He was so much stronger now, she gleefully noted when her blast only winded him. He immediately twisted back to face her before crouching low and balancing forward on his free hand. He hissed and she lunged forward, baring her teeth and screaming with the full multi-octave fury of the Horrorterrors when she slammed the back of his skull into the floor. 

“Perhaps it is hate,” she retorted, calming before straddling his waist and placing her hands open on his grey chest, tracing patterns on the thin muscles. “Gamzee, I informed you of my intentions in seeking you out,” she kissed him, initially with her lips covering his own then quickly darting her tongue in to part them. To her surprise he reciprocated and opened his mouth slightly allowing her to lavish his fangs. It seemed to her as though they had grown along with his height, as well. “But sulking in the basements whining about having no one to help you is not behavior fitting of someone of your blood color.” she ran the tips of her wands down his narrow abdomen, letting them rest just tucked beneath the band of his elastic waist. “Since true highbloods take what they want, perhaps I am more fitting of that title than you.” She crackled black shocks against his skin, pinning him as they burned dark marks into light grey flesh. 

Rose sighed loudly with the satisfaction of acrid, cloying smoke filling her nostrils, but her satisfaction changed to confusion when she noticed his smirking, fanged grin. She met his vivid orange gaze, and was completely unprepared when the force of his chucklevoodoos invaded her mind.  
Pain exploded behind her eyes, burning and twisting her senses until her physical comprehension was all but destroyed, and Rose’s broken, multi-timbred screech tore through her lips when he bombarded her with vicious laughter. Grimacing cackles overlapped each other and mixed with Gamzee’s own voice and she fought weakly to resist his will seeping into her muscles. 

‘I love it when you pitiful fuckin humans fling your stinking selves at a motherfucker, like the only thing you want to guzzle down your filthy protein chute is my royal motherfuckin slime’

Rose felt herself pulling her wands back from his body, not because she wanted to but rather that she needed to. She threw them across the floor and her skin felt so hot, it was crawling over her flesh. Her god robes were stifling, and she pulled them off over her head, the burgundy underwear set she had donned contrasting harshly with her pale skin in the dim glowing light. He hissed at the color and his bulge began to slip from its sheath.  
“I apologize,” her dark voice muttered quietly. How dare she wear clothes in his presence. Like icicles against her burning flesh, long, yellow clawed fingers grasped her hips tightly and dragged up the soft skin of her sides.

‘Properly, filthy rustblood scum, or I crush you’ he dug the claws of his thumbs harshly into her ribs.

“I apologize, Highblood!” She cried out and ground her hips down against his clothed bulge. She couldn’t best a troll of his standing, she wasn’t royalty, she was disgusting and weak. The taunts swirled in her head, easily accepted. She clenched her knees tighter around him, pressing her thighs tighter to his protruding hipbones and hooking one thumb inside the lace of her panties and the other pressed gently along the growing movements in his pants. “Do these please you? I always think of you when I wear the color you detest so much…” she barely spoke, the voodoos in her head knowing her thoughts the moment she created them.  
Gamzee growled and grabbed a fistful of her short silver hair. He lifted her off his waist, pointing the tip of his bloodied club against her throat as they stood. Please him? They infuriated him. The overly articulate wench teasing him with a proper black romance should at least have the decency to adorn herself in his color. He removed his hand from her hair to grasp the end of his club, bracing the side against her neck instead and forcing her backwards until her thighs hit the edge of his makeup table. 

‘Down,’ he thought, and she let out a gasp when he pushed her back down onto the desk’s surface. His bulge rubbed uncomfortably against his lounge pants, and the moisture from his nook was dampening them. He pushed himself against Rose’s spread legs, letting her feel the impending member and rubbing bits of wet purple blotches along her thighs.

‘I’ll show you how to properly scream for a motherfucking messiah, lil mama’ the voodoos promised. The shadows around her pulsed and swirled along her skin with her erratic heartbeat. He leant over her and licked along her cheek, leaving a long purple streak, before biting down hard on her collarbone. Thick, bright red blood trickled freely from harsh fang marks, and Gamzee greedily lapped at the wound before inflicting a path of bites along both sides. The smell of it spurred his craze, he bit her harder and moved his hands to push down his pants, groaning lowly. Rose dug her flat nails into his bare shoulders, writhing while he devoured her. His long, unkempt hair brushed along her neck but all she seemed to notice was the multi-flavored smell of dried blood in it and the icy lap of his tongue against her skin. She grasped his horns hard at the base, yelling and thrusting up her hips at an especially hard chomp above her breast. The sharp ridge curving along them cut into her palms and into her mind; she clung to the pain as a beacon through the ruthless voodoos. 

‘you’re so motherfuckin weak, lil mama, you can’t handle a wicked quadrant with ME. You’re gonna let me pail you and then rip you apart.’

Please, Rose thought. Finally, if someone can.

‘gonna go and paint my miracles with your blasphemous red red blood, they never gonna find your body.’ 

He ran a clawed thumb between her legs, rubbing her panties over the moisture behind them before allowing his bulge to lap frantically against her, the narrow tip attempting to wriggle past the barrier and enter her.  
Rose’s mind flashed intermittently between the pain of his mental invasion and the screams of the horrorterrors telling her to kill the heat crazed troll she attempted to fuck. She had to perpetuate the dance, she couldn’t give in yet. The blackness grew in her soul and made it hard to breath; it swirled more densely around Gamzee and he wobbled with the initial disorientation, momentarily weakening his hold on her. Instantly the thick shadows became like armor in her mind, expelling his voodoos completely and giving her a second to retaliate. 

“You get down!” she pressed him back with the blunt force of the shadows, wrapping them tightly around his torso to pin his arms and slamming him down to his knees. He was tall enough now that even kneeling, the tip of his horns reached several inches above her head. Rose gave a sinister chuckle, relishing taking her control back and the sight of the powerful troll bound and kneeling before her; his thin torso heaved and fully extended bulge thrashed against his legs and the floor in a search for something to curl around. She stood and grabbed his naked face, digging her nails into the cool, thick flesh of his jaw and cheek, purple drops seeping under them while she squeezed. 

Her white eyes glowed bright with rage and lust and she leaned forward to snarl menacingly in his face. “You have no one anymore, you pathetic monster. You have killed or neglected every mate you had, and there remains not a single one strong enough to even hate you properly,” she released his cheek, only to draw back her hand and harshly slap the fanged grin leering up at her. Her palm left a streak of red across it, his head knocking to the side and he let loose a howl of masochistic pleasure. “With the sole exception of me.”  
She ground a bare foot onto the writhing thing oozing purple before her, hard enough to make him bow forward and pant heavily under the ministrations, but gently enough to not truly damage him. Rose wondered if she was even physically capable of permanently damaging him, or if restraint and superficial inflictions were her limit. She gently rubbed his horns, enjoying the soft moans they elicited. She would save that experiment for later.

“You play a right wicked game, my blasphemous lil’ mama,” he chuckled out in a low voice. A dark violet bruise had begun to form across his cheek. “Can’t say I ever been strung up like a fuckin puppet before.”  
Rose smirked, lifting his face by his horn and kissing him once more, this time deeply and pulling herself close to his mostly naked body. She led him down to an uncomfortable position laying on his back, on top of own arms bound behind him, then knelt down over his knees so she straddled him. She offered her hand to his squirming member, letting it instinctively curl and twist across her palm and around her fingers. Gamzee arched his back, pressing himself into her palm when she ran her thumb along the ridged flesh from its base to the more slender and prehensile tip. Translucent indigo fluid seeped thickly out, following after the spongy path her thumb carved. 

“Look at you!” she mocked in a haughty voice, “you’ve been prowling around in solitary torture for so long, that highblood stamina of which I’ve heard such marvelous tales has all but dissolved in you.” She tightened her grip and gave him a harsh tug. He bucked into her hand again, slamming his head against the stones and growling. The touch of her warm hands against his hyper-sensitive aching bulge was driving him mad; he was dying to feel her pliant skin give way beneath his claws, to bury himself in her and pail her until she screamed her reverence to the messiahs. Gamzee bared his teeth in frustration and an orange glare met her smirk. “Let’s test that theory, my little puppet.” 

Rose lifted her hips and slowly slid her panties down her thighs, tugging them off her feet and settling herself more properly over him. Lowering her lips to his torso she littered the grey flesh with patterns of soft kisses and harsh bites, focusing on the burns she inflicted earlier but barely managing to bruise him and only once breaking the surface. Her teeth ached slightly, but she lapped hungrily at the small rivulet that sprung from her efforts.  
Gamzee struggled against the grimdark bonds that held him. His arms and shoulders ached and her warm body left what felt like trails of soft flames across the surface of his cool skin everywhere she touched. His voodoos lashed at her in an attempt to regain control as she dominated him, but failed to penetrate her shadows. He roared in defiance and Rose cringed at the deafening volume that left her ears ringing for a second time. His second vicious bellow reverberated in her skull and she buried her face in his chest, digging her fingertips into the thin, gouged scars along his ribs. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut against the onslaught, panting in the silence that followed. A pained cry tore from her throat, and tears ran down her cheeks. 

She concentrated her fury around his face, forcing his head still and prying his jaw open. She stuffed her newly discarded panties deep into his mouth, not even bothering to avoid his fangs and further smearing her blood across his lips when she nicked several fingers. “Enough of that,” she mumbled, poking the red fabric deeper.  
Gamzee panted harshly through his nose, the scent of her arousal intoxicating him, desperately grinding his hips upwards to feel her slick above him. Her fingers continued to rub against his sensitive scars and sent thrills of want to his dripping bulge. It slipped along her entrance, staining her purple and coiling against her, desperately searching for the sweet core that would ease the fiery ache she fanned. 

Rose fondled the dents of his ribs that rose and fell with each labored breath beneath her groping fingertips, and she grasped his shoulders to better lean forward over him, arching her back to lift her hips for him while rubbing herself along his bulge. “Come on, little puppet,” she tempted, “I thought you intended to pail with me?”  
He narrowed his eyes and unfurled his coiling bulge, caressing her with determined intent. He doubled the tip back as he felt her flesh give way, thickening the top of the appendage and roughly thrusting upward, coaxing the moaning girl atop him to fully seat herself around him. Rose did exactly that, spreading her knees and letting the slick member stretch her and move inside her, forcing her to accommodate its intrusion. She breathed pained moans against his ear, causing Gamzee to shudder with the jolts they sent through him. He wanted to hear more. He began moving his hips as much as his awkward position allowed, withdrawing from her slightly before sharply thrusting upwards again. Rose gave a more defined cry and he groaned softly through his gag.

After a few moments she established a rhythm, rocking her hips against him, lifting herself and lowering back down to sheath him tightly within her. The cold radiated from him in her core and made her gasp when she sat upright, bracing her palms on his smeared chest to better increase her pace. The grim energy crackle and whipped more erratically as she neared her finish.  
Rose ground down harder on his bulge, feeling it writhe, snaking her hands up his chest to rest around his neck. She stared down into the fuming glare her actions solicited, warning her to go no farther, but she ignored him. She felt the desperate warmth growing up around his icy member begin to pool in her stomach, fueled by the obvious superiority of her position. She tightened her grip around his slim throat and his struggles did little except to increase the tempo of his thrusts. Her hips rocked a few short, decisive, movements against him, her cries becoming less controlled, and Rose knew she could wait no longer. She squeezed her fingers and thighs tight around their various holds on his body, looking into his hate filled orange eyes with her terrifying white orbs.

“Who’s the motherfuckin highblood now, clown?” she taunted him, shutting her eyes and giving one last roll over his bugle before succumbing to her orgasm with a wild, drawn out moan that delighted Gamzee. Her grip on his neck enraged him, cutting off his air completely for a few moments amid a crazed storm of black, shadowy bolts, before relaxing slightly as she rode out her pleasure and her grimdark began to subside. She ran her hands up and down over him, gasping for breath and her mind blank.  
“Gamzee...” she muttered, opening her eyes to reveal their usual lavender while the last sparks of energy died around her; and died around her prey.

The furious troll sat up beneath her, tearing the panty gag from his lips and keeping her seated firmly on him with one large hand on her waist. 

“Gaamzeee….” He repeated, drawing the name out, his voice dripping malice. He clamped his jaws shut hard over her bare shoulder, relishing her scream and licking her cherry blood from his teeth. 

“Thanks for the wicked FUCK, GAMZEE!” he bit down again, barely higher on her shoulder, overlapping the first. Rose screamed in pain from the harsh treatment in combination with his still thrashing bulge seated in her oversensitive core. 

“Don’t CULL ME, GAMZEE!” he thundered as he raked his claws down her ribs on either side, gouging deep. Rose latched onto his horns with both hands, one curling around each base, tensing her body and tears rolling freely to clean paths in the multicolored grime down her face. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist to lift her as he rose to his knees, only to push her harshly down under him and pin her hips down under his. “BEG ME! BEG ME FOR YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!” 

Rose maintained her grip on his horns, laughing breathlessly, and began to stroke them firmly along their lengths. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips against her, driving in her fully with a low moan. “You wouldn’t dare,” she tempted, “you need me too much.” She was sore, and he was pushing her hard enough into the stone floor she knew her back would be bruised. Sensing from his erratic breathing and uncontrolled snarls that he wouldn’t last much longer, Rose was determined to keep up the conflict. To show she was serious.

She scratched her nails along the horns’ sharp ridges and locked the tops of her feet loosely around his waist. Rose intended to secure him in place, but despite Gamzee’s naturally slender build his growth spurt rendered him slightly too large for her to grip properly without restricting his movements.  
And that would be a shame, she thought.

She ran her tongue up his jaw smeared with red and purple, sinking her teeth into the lengthened lobe of a thin grey ear. He swung his matted head sideways in a makeshift head butt, grunting and slamming her chest down with a bracing forearm and lowering his face until it all but grazed hers, damp with a purple sheen of sweat. He began a vicious pace, pounding into her with enough force he hoped would leave her unable to walk out of his room. She gave a few more of those delicious cries so close he practically tasted them, and he laughed. His filthy hair brushed against her and stuck on her cheeks; she was so beautiful under him and he couldn’t resist but to drag his nose and opened mouth against her flesh, inhaling deeply the lust and anger she radiated while he ravaged her. 

His bulge pulsed and became more rigid, and his stomach twisted with his need to release. Her soft thighs yielded easily under his grip when he pushed one down against the floor to brace his palm, his entire body tense and undulating heavily against her. She was so hot, he swore her veins literally ran with fire.  
“A bucket, you need a bucket,” she muttered into his mouth, gasping under the force of his arm on her chest. He gave a few more intense jerks and she felt him grin against her skin.  
“You’re my bucket now, lil mama.” He whispered in a depraved chuckle, slamming into her one last time with a loud groan as he released. He gripped her body tight and rode the pumps of his orgasm, grinding weakly as her heat drug every pulse from his body. Rose felt the cold spread of his material throughout her abdomen, the numb trail it left dripping out and down to the floor when it filled her too full. 

After a few moments he stilled, relaxing slightly over her and replacing his bracing arm with a heavy head turned to rest just below her neck. Rose ran a gentle hand down his shoulders and tangled the other softly in his curly hair wherever she could without snagging a knot too roughly. She adjusted her head slightly to let the smooth edge of a horn rest along her cheek, grazing it back and forth.  
Gamzee’s breathing gradually returned to normal, and Rose’s heart flipped when slipped out of her, re-sheathing his bulge to gradually sit up. He released the crushing grip on the inside of her knee and began to absentmindedly massage it instead. 

“This clown could up and get used to your grim games, sister,” he gave her a loopy smile and tossed his already soiled pants to her. She was glad to see his eyes had calmed a little. There was a lot more mess than she had anticipated, even with Kanaya’s forewarning, and she was glad for them. Her body ached as she mopped the quickly drying swirls of both troll and human blood mixed with troll ejaculate off herself, wincing at the fresh gashes on her sides. Gamzee swiftly ducked down to lick at them, making her gasp in surprise. It stung at first, but she had to admit the cool lap of his tongue helped ease the inflamed burning. 

“Gamz, you shouldn’t do such tender things,” she warned. 

“Don’t strain your thinkpan, it’s best they heal up quick so this lucky motherfucker can get a righteous grip on you next time.” 

Rose laughed, piling the now sopping pj’s on his head and standing to quickly retrieve her god robes and wands. He honked in disgust, ripping off the offending garment and tossing it in a corner to be forgotten before catching her pale ankle in a clawed grip when she turned to leave. Too bad, his voices noticed, she can still stand. We’ll have to try harder.  
So many had left already, their pitying faces flickered in his mind as they turned their back on him, more than few faces twisted with the cries of their death throes; the last emotions they’d ever felt, buried in his mind forever just like their blood under his nails. He, or at least his voodoos, would probably finish her the same way. His expression was serious and a little sad as he looked up at her with his naked face. So handsome without the makeup, she thought.  
He looked like his heart might break, or his sanity, which Rose supposed was the more likely outcome. She was tempted not to ask, curious to watch the change in him when she left without acknowledging him, but decided against it. Kanaya had warned her not to attempt anything unless she was serious.

“Do you have an interest in joining me in a spade relationship, highblood?” 

His somber expression was quickly replaced with one of smug satisfaction, and he knew it set her off. “I was thinkin that was the bloody fuckin business we were just about, lil mama.” He released her ankle with a smirk, which she reciprocated before disappearing down empty corridors the direction she had come.  
Gamzee wiped a dirtied hand across his face, cleaning off much of the drying fluids that remained. He turned his fingers over in front of him, Rose’s sticky rust blood quickly caking to the wrinkles at his joints. Mirthful mother fuckin messiahs, look at that impious vein swill, the voodoos exclaimed. God damned beautiful. He padded over to a space on the wall where his graffiti had begun to wear thin, and with increasingly demented chuckles smeared the new addition in shiny, bold blood.  
HoNk.


End file.
